


You've got a text

by WhatTheCheese



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - You've Got Mail Fusion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Lance and Katie have no idea what's going on, Light Angst, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheCheese/pseuds/WhatTheCheese
Summary: Lance and Katie both go to Altea High School. They hate each other's guts.Lance joined an app and starts texting with an awesome girl. Katie starts texting with an awesome guy.They don't know who they're texting.





	1. Heey what's up?

**Author's Note:**

> Whooops, I just finished my last plance fic and just had an idea for a new one. This fic is kinda inspired by the movie You've got mail. Except they're texting here because we live in modern times. Also I just wanted to write an High School AU because I love these. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

It all started when Hunk forced his best friend Lance to make an account on that app. It wasn't something like Tinder where the only intentions to meet someone were romantic or sexual. Of course, situations like this weren't avoidable. It was mostly for making contact with someone in general, if you wanted to talk to new people or whatever. Not that Lance didn't have enough contact to people, he was quite popular. But Hunk met his girlfriend through this app, so Lance had to try it. 

However, there was something intriguing about it. When setting up a profile, you couldn't use a picture of yourself. You had to use a picture they provided, which were mostly cute animals or colorful patterns. The other couldn't be influenced by the way you look. If two people were writing long enough and wanted to know, they could still ask for a picture. Again, not that Lance had a problem with his looks. But the unnknown was always interesting. 

[21:30] BlueLion: Heey what's up?  
[21:31] Pidgeon: Hey :) Nice name. Cat person?  
[21:31] BlueLion: Haha kind of. My pic is a lion and my fav color is blue. Creative I know. What about you? Birds?  
[21:33] Pidgeon: It's this stupid nickname my brother has for me. But I thought it's perfect for this.  
[21:33] BlueLion: Noice. Why u here?  
[21:34] Pidgeon: Just for fun I guess. There are enough peeps to talk to in school but not enough right ones.  
[21:34] BlueLion: Same. We could keep writing to escape all those wrong people. Yeah?  
[21:35] Pidgeon: Yeah :)

This happened on Saturday. Now it was Monday. 

"Hunk!", Lance yelled across the hallway as he approached his big friend. He turned around with a smile. "Hey buddy. What's up?" Lance was clearly excited. Too excited for a Monday morning. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but your app worked! At first I just mucked around a bit, but those people were all boring. Then, on Saturday evening, I found this girl. We texted the whole weekend, she is amazing." "Damn. That's great. Told you it worked. You don't need to become Girlfriend and Boyfriend, but if she is great to talk to, awesome." Lance smiled. "Yeah...I hope it's someone who lives nearby. Like Shay. Or maybe she even goes to this school. Woah. I knew her all this time, maybe even talked to her." 

"Okay buddy, maybe you should slow down a bit. You've just been texting for two days. Just keep it going to find out more about her." Lance nodded. Hunk was right. He was used to rush it. He already hit on lots of girls in his year and he even got to date some of them. But it never lasted as long as he wanted to. Maybe he could get somewhere by taking it slow. 

The ringing of the bell brought them both back to reality. Right, school. Lance rolled his eyes. "Oh no, I have math class. I don't hate it because I don't understand it, I hate it because of her. She is such a Nerd." Hunk frowned. "Hey, I'm a Nerd too! And we're best friends." "I know, but you're the cool kind of Nerd. You're good to talk about video games and movies, she is just a smartass. She corrects the teachers every single time. It's just annoying. Anyway, Gotta get going. To face the devil", he said and made his way to the class room. 

As he stepped into the room, he already saw the person he wanted to see the least. Katie Holt. They never liked each other. On the outside, she might seem small and cute, but on the inside, she was awful. Everyone knew how bad their insults could get. Lance was annoyed by her being a smartass, she was annoyed by his flirty and, to her standards, dumb behaviour. She gave him her usual evil glare as she adjusted her glasses. "Holt", he bluntly said and went to his seat. "McClown", she responded and focused on her homework. It was too early to deal with something like this. 

"Dude, why do you two hate eachother so much? It's been going on forever", his seat neighbour, Keith asked and Lance threw his backpack on the floor before he sat down next to him. "It just is how it is, Keith. Just like you're never gonna cut your hair I'm never gonna stop hating her." Keith shrugged. „Whatever. I don't think she is that bad. She is just very intelligent.“ Lance snorted. "Whatever."

Today's math lesson was surprisingly bearable. She only corrected their teacher twice and insulted Lance only once. She almost seemed happy. Maybe she had fun for once over the weekend. He didn't care what it was, as long as she wasn't as annoying as usual. 

Katie was indeed in a good mood. Even Lance couldn't change that. She just joined that app to look around if there were some interesting people on there, but she didn't expect to actually find someone. They started texting on Saturday and did it till last night. They didn't get too personal yet, which was probably the good thing about it. She couldn't say she was very popular at school. She had always been mocked for being a 'smartass', because she corrected the teachers now and then. It wasn't her fault if they used false information. Also, she was sick of being reduced to only being smart. She had more qualities than that. But she had problems to show them in school. She still liked learning and science, but she wished she could have the chance to show her other interests like video games and movies. Fortunately, she met this guy. She could be herself without being judged, she could show herself like she wanted to be seen. 

[17:28] BlueLion: Heey what's up?  
[17:29] Pidgeon: Heeey. Not much. Normal Monday at school. What about you?  
[17:29] BlueLion: Same. Always glad when the day is over. Wyd?  
[17:30] Pidgeon: Just playing a game  
[17:30] BlueLion: Oh nice! Which one?  
[17:31] Pidgeon: Killbot Phantasm 1  
[17:31] BlueLion: Whaat? I love that game! I can't make it past that boss on level 45 though.  
[17:33] Pidgeon: Kidding? Piece of cake

Lance smiled at the screen of his phone. This girl was funny and liked video games? Come on, that was basically the jackpot. If she looked cute on top of that, he was sold. Not that it was the most important thing. But it would be a nice bonus. 

At the same time, Katie paused her game and also smiled at her screen. She did it. He knew this side of her and he seemed to like her. And she started to like him. He was funny, not as smart as her but smart enough, apparently liked video games and just great to talk to. Hopefully he lived nearby. Soon enough, they had to get personal anyway. And maybe she was okay with that. She wanted to open herself without being hurt once and maybe this was the right person.


	2. Talking about everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is over the moon. He can talk to her about everything.
> 
> Katie never felt so happy to talk to someone. 
> 
> They start getting more personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I just watched season 6 and I'm not okay. Here, have a new chapter

[19:03] BlueLion: Heey Pigeon  
[19:03] Pidgeon: Hey there Simba  
[19:04] BlueLion: Lion King reference regarding my name. I like.  
[19:04] Pidgeon: Rawr. Anyone who doesn't know this movie is dead to me  
[19:05] BlueLion: I second that. I still cry every time Simba's dad dies  
[19:05] Pidgeon: Same. One of the saddest moments of my childhood  
[19:06] BlueLion: Haha, that's about right. Hey, I've been wondering, how old are you btw? If you don't mind me asking  
[19:07] Pidgeon: It's okay. I'm sweet 16... (brb just hitting myself because I actually used this term) And you?  
[19:07] BlueLion: Lol no problem. It's actually kinda cute. I'm 18. Close :)

Katie felt her cheeks blushing. Was this actually happening? She was blushing because a guy she texted called her cute. She just learned that he was about her age. Apart from that, she knew nothing. Where he lived, his name, how he looked...She didn't know those things yet. So far she only knew his personality and she really liked it. She could spend hours talking to him about everything what came to their mind. In fact, she did exactly that. They've been texting for several hours a day, talking about literally everything. That his favorite music genre was pop but his sister started to get him into musicals. How she loved peanutbutter and everything with it, but hated peanuts. How 'The hunter becomes the hunted' was the tag line in six of his favorite movies. It just felt really good talking to him. 

Lance really thought she was cute. Of course he just knew her through the lines she'd been texting him, but he liked everything about that. Her personality was awesome and he couldn't wait to find out more. He surely wouldn't be disappointed. How could he be?

"Lance. Please. I'm happy that you're so thrilled about everything tht happened, but please. If you don't shut up about her eventually, I'm gonna stuff my biology book in your face", Hunk warned his friend, who sat next to him in class. He didn't even realize he'd been talking about Pidgeon that much in the last minutes. "I'm sorry. Man, I'm just so...happy. I'm not in love or anything but....I didn't have that kind of connection with someone in a while." Hunk raised an eyebrow. "Like you thought you had with Nyma? Who dumped you after 3 weeks of dating?" Lance's smile he still wore from speaking about her turned into a frown. "Don't remind me...but this is totally different. Like I said, this isn't romantic or anything. I just really like the way she writes. Her personality. I don't even know how she looks so I can't already have a crush on her...Can I?" His friend chuckled and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You can. This is the system of the app, you should come in contact with their personality first and then when you're ready you can see how they look. With me and Shay, it was easy. We texted and her personality was awesome. When I met her, her looks were just as great and we're together for 2 months now. Just don't rush it and it'll be okay." 

"I'm not rushing anything. We've been texting for almost two weeks now, a few hours everyday. We talked about pretty much everything there is to talk about. She loves video games, movies, music...she also said science at some point, but that's not too bad. She's almost like a female version of you, but I bet she is way cuter."

Before they knew it, the bell rang and they made their way to the next class. Lance rolled his eyes again as he realized what he had next. Math. But last lesson wasn't the worst, so maybe he could be hopeful. It was the last lesson he had to survive before he could go home. Texting Pidgeon. He and Hunk parted ways and Lance went to his locker to get his math book. On the way to it he passed by Katie, who gave him the side-eye like usual. He decided to ignore it and focused on getting his book. Nothing could bring down his mood, not even Katie. She could really use some fun. 

"Why are you smiling like that? We have math. You just walked by your definition of hell. Why are you happy?", Keith asked his seat neighbour with a confused expression as he took his place. "You just don't get human emotions, do you, Emo? I just happen to have met someone special and not even Katie 'Satan' Holt can bring me down", he said proudly and leaned back in his chair. At the same time, Katie, who sat in the front row, 9 rows in front of Lance, also had a smile on her face. Although she liked math, she looked foward to texting BlueLion at home. And she had to admit, she would even consider meeting him soon. If he lived close enough. What could go wrong? They got along so well, they shared most interests, they made jokes all the time. This had to be good. 

As soon as he came home, Lance dropped his backpack in one corner of his room and checked his phone. She didn't text him while he'd been in school, probably because she was in school herself.

Then, a idea popped into his head. A question, rather. A question he'd been wanting to ask for some time now. 

[15:12] BlueLion: Hey there! Had a fun day at school?  
[15:14] Pidgeon: Hi :) Yeah it was okay  
[15:14] BlueLion: Noice.  
[15:14] BlueLion: Anyway I wanted to ask you something  
[15:15] Pidgeon: Yeah?  
[15:15] BlueLion: Which school are you going to? Where? I was just wondering if you maybe were living close to me. Or at least closer than 100 miles. I want to get to know you a little you know? If you want of course. Or am I going to far? Don't wanna rush it you know...  
[15:16] Pidgeon: No! No no no it's okay. You're not rushing it. I like the speed we took it. I never opened that much to someone before. You're the first and only one I can talk about everything....you know?  
[15:17] BlueLion: Yeah I totally get that! You're the first person I could talk to this way in...a while. Of course I have friends at school but...this is kinda different.  
[15:17] Pidgeon: Agreed  
[15:17] Pidgeon: Anyway. Back to your question: I'm going to Altea High. Do you know it?

Lance almost dropped his phone. What. The. Hell. This was too good to be true. She was going to his school? He probably met her , even talked to her. How coud he not notice a girl like her? He definitely would notice someone with a personality as awesome as hers. And if, how he imagined, her looks were as awesome as her personality, she was just impossible to miss.

[15:20] BlueLion: Are you kidding me? I am too! I'm a senior.

Now it was Katie who had difficulties to hold her phone without shaking. Him? At her school? In her year? Damn it, of course she didn't notice him. Or rather, he didn't notice her. This side of her, which she showed him, she showed only him. He was the only one who knew the real Katie, not just her smart side. She went to school with a guy like him and she just met him for real in this app. 

[15:28] BlueLion: Hellooooo?  
[15:29] Pidgeon: Oh yes, sorry. Been in shock for a moment. We went to school together this whole time and just started talking through this app? I mean, how crazy is that?  
[15:30] BlueLion: Totally crazy! I mean, we probably have met before. Or talked to each other. Tbh, I'd totally notice someone like you. You're cool  
[15:30] Pidgeon: Thanks :) I don't know if you would notice me...But I have an idea. We still don't tell each other our names or send pictures. We have to figure it out on our own. To keep up the fun. Yeah?  
[15:31] BlueLion: You know what? I like fun. Altea has a lot of students, but challenge accepted. 

Lance's heart began to pound. He had to figure this out. He had to find out. He had to find the girl who wouldn't stop running through his head. 

Who is she?


	3. The story behind it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Katie are both desperate to know who the person they're texting is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but there is no chat between BlueLion and Pidgeon in this chapter. I focused more on giving you guys some backstory.

[15:56] LanceyLance: DUDE  
[15:56] LanceyLance: DUUUUDE  
[15:56] LanceyLance: I HAVE NEWS  
[15:58] HunkChunk: Woah woah woah. Lance, calm down. What's going on?  
[15:58] LanceyLance: The girl. THE girl. I've been texting and who is generally awesome.  
[15:59] LanceyLance: SHE IS GOING TO OUR SCHOOL.  
[16:00] HunkChunk: Whaaat? Dude that's amazing! Who is she?  
[16:00] LanceyLance: I don't know yet...We made a deal we're gonna figure it out on our own, to keep this stuff going. I have to find out who she is, man! I have to meet her, talk to her for real  
[16:01] HunkChunk: Altea is huge, man...But I'm sure you can do this. You probably already met her anyway.  
[16:01] LanceyLance: Yeah, that's the thing...School's gonna be interesting for once

It indeed was interesting. School hadn't even began and Lance was already excited. He looked around the hallway. Every girl could be it. He knew she was 16, so she had to be either in his year or one below. This would be harder than he thought it would be. There certainly were some girls he liked the looks of who he wished could be her. But he couldn't possibly go to every girl in his year and the one below and ask them if they go by the name 'Pidgeon'.

He knew who he didn't want it to be, that was for sure. It couldn't be.

"Lance!", he heard a well-known voice behind him say and turned around to face Hunk, who had a wide grin on his face. "Hey dude. And, already figured out who your lady is?" Lance chuckled and scratched his head. "Sadly no, I'm not Sherlock Holmes. I mean, I know so much about her and at the same time, it's nothing to go on. The only 'useful' facts are that she is 16 and goes to this school." Hunk frowned. "Yeah. That sucks."

Lance nodded and looked around again. "What if it's her?", he mumbled and Hunk followed his gaze. It lead to a tall girl with dark skin and long, grey dyed hair. She always looked on point, not to mention her pretty face and her big blue eyes. "Allura? I'm sorry buddy, but from what you told me, she doesn't seem like the type. I have three classes with her and I never heard her talk about games or movies. She is probably more into fashion and Make-Up and whatnot." Lance let out a sigh. "I don't know...maybe you're right. Maybe I just want her to be it because she is so ridiculously pretty. But...maybe she doesn't show this side of her that often for whatever reason."

And before Hunk could respond to that, he already walked towards her. "Hey Allura, what's up?", he greeted her and tried not to look too nervous. "Lance? What do you want?", she asked and even had a little smile on her pretty face. Lance couldn't deny that he always had a small crush on her. She was beautiful, intelligent and had that gorgeous british accent. But he knew she wasn't interested in him. So far. 

"Um...I was wondering, do you like video games?" Allura's smile faded. "What? I'm sorry Lance, but I've never been into nerdy things like video games. I'm rather interested in more...girly things. Why are you asking?" Lance felt his cheeks blushing in embarrassment. "Nevermind", he said and walked back to his friend, who greeted him with a big grin. "Told ya."

"Shut up."

Katie also couldn't help but look around. She wanted to know who this guy was. She knew he was in her year, which made the selection at least a little bit smaller, but it was still huge. She had no idea who BlueLion could be. She only knew who she didn't want him to be. 

The story of their hate for each other went way back. Back to seventh grade, to be exact. Katie skipped a grade so she and Lance had been in the same year since then. They had several classes together and sat next to each other in almost all of them. Katie had always been the introverted type. Especially when entering a new terrain. All the people in this grade were strangers to her. She just wanted to learn stuff more suited to her level of smartness, she didn't concider the challenge of interacting with new people. 

The boy with the brown skin, dark hair and blue eyes next to her seemed to notice how nervous and insecure she was. "Hey there! I'm Lance", he said with a grin and held out his hand. Katie adjusted her glasses and looked at him. "Katie", she answered with a growing smile and shook his hand. From this moment on, they spent more and more time together. They talked during class and sometimes got scolded for it. They learned together for tests in the library. You could say they were best friends.

And Katie had to admit, he was her first real friend. She opened up to him. She trusted him. And one day, she realized that this was a big mistake.

She didn't think about it when she told him her secrets. Like who she had a huge crush on. It was Marc, a boy she and Lance had a few classes with. She couldn't build up enough courage to talk to him, but she definitely liked him. Lance knew how her cheeks blushed when he walked past her. As she told him, she made him swear that he told nobody. Especially not him. But then, one week later, it happened. The most humiliating moment in Katie's life. One morning in school, when she went to her locker, there was red writing all over the lockers. 

'Katie and Marc forever' and some hearts around that. Katie remembered it like it was yesterday. The red writing. The others laughing. Her cheeks turning bright red and her whole body shaking. And, of course, Marc standing behind her, also laughing. "I must say I'm flattered. But come on, did you really think I would like you? You are the size of a Hobbit, you wear glasses and your hair looks like a bird's nest. You think you are better and smarter than everyone because you could skip a grade. But, guess what? You're not!", he would say before walking away with his friends. She remembered standing in the hallway, crying while everyone was staring at her. She knew only one person who could have done this, the only one she told: Lance. 

She had confronted him immediately, with tears running down her face nd anger in her shaking voice. "You swore you wouldn't tell anybody!", she'd yell, not caring about anyone hearing them. Of course he denied everything. He had a confused look on his face, as if he wouldn't have known what was going on, but she knew it was all fasade. He was literally the only one who was able to do it. 

She opened. She opened herself up to him, she let him in by telling him her biggest secret and he used it to humiliate her. She thought he was her best friend, but apparently not. What was almost worse than what he did, was that he didn't admit it. He denied it to this day. 

Because of that, she had trouble being open with people. She had trouble with trusting people. Until she met BlueLion. And she really hoped that he would be someone she could continue trusting. 

But Katie wouldn't be Katie if she'd let Lance get away without a revenge. He wasn't the only one who could use the secret of others against them. 

Lance didn't like remembering the friendship he and Katie once had. Yet he still remembered every moment of it falling apart. One day, it all went down hill. She accused him of something he didn't do. It was something nasty which humiliated her, she was completely devestated. And he told her he didn't do it, but she didn't believe him. She kept accusing him and eventually stopped talking to him. One or two days after the 'incident', she got what she wanted. Revenge. For something he didn't do. He just went to school like everyday and went to his locker like everyday. But then he saw it. Pages, lots of pages pinned all over the wall, even spreading across the hallway. They looked like they were ripped out of a book...Lance could still see before his eyes how everyone stared at him. Some had a page in their hand and looked back and forth between him and the piece of paper. After taking a closer look he knew why. He wrote those pages. They were from his diary. Sure, it was already embarassing for a boy in the seventh grade to have a diary, but back then, it helped him processing his thoughts. And now those thoughts were spread across the hallway. 

Of course he confronted her about it. He knew it was her, she was the only one who knew the code to his locker to get the diary. But like him, she denied. Only that he didn't lie when he did. She didn't even look sorry. She just shrugged and walked away from him. And after that, they never spoke like friends to each other again. They did everything to avoid the other. If they had classes together, they picked seats far apart. If the teacher wanted them to do projects together, they used any excuse possible to not work together. 

Broken trust couldn't be reforged that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say: WOW. Thank you guys for the overwhelming positive feedback and comments! I really appreciate it. This definitely gives me the motivation to continue :D
> 
> Here, have another chapter. I hope you enjoy it!


	4. Acting like grown ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BlueLion and Pidgeon want to meet. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Lance and Katie pull themselves together and try to act like adults.

[20:08] BlueLion: Heey :)  
[20:08] Pidgeon: Hey Blue. And, figured it out?  
[20:09] BlueLion: Hahahaha nope. I'm not as smart as I might seem  
[20:09] Pidgeon: Dream on  
[20:10] BlueLion: What about you?  
[20:11] Pidgeon: Also nope. It's harder than we thought.  
[20:11] BlueLion: Yeah...

Lance put his phone down to think. If they insisted on keeping it that way, it probably would take them months to figure it out. And he surely didn't want to wait that long to meet her. He couldn't.

[20:13] BlueLion: So...you wanna meet up?  
[20:14] Pidgeon: Meet up?  
[20:14] BlueLion: Yeah...I mean it's been going so well and I definitely wanna talk to you irl. Besides, I think figuring it out on our own would take us ages

Katie felt her cheeks turning red. He wanted to meet her. Was she ready to meet him? To see who he was? If she considered how long theyve been writing and how welll it went, it actually made sense. 

[20:17] Pidgeon: Okay. Let's do it.  
[20:17] BlueLion: Really?  
[20:18] Pidgeon: Yes. Like you said, I wanna talk to you irl. Doesn't have to be right now, but we can plan it over the days  
[20:18] BlueLion: Sounds awesome! When- and whereever it is, I'm looking foward to it :)  
[20:19] Pidgeon: Me too :)

Lance smiled at his phone for what seemed like hours. Finally, the mystery would be over. He would finally know who the girl he talked to was. He felt his heart pounding in his chest just thinking about it. 

Katie couldn't stop grinning. She would meet the guy who made her blush several times. She would see who it was. She hadn't been this excited for a long time. A knock on her door brought her out of her dream and back to reality. Her brother Matt stuck his head through the door and he seemed confused. "Hey Pidge? Are you all right? Why are you smiling? Has it something to do with your phone? Is it your boyfriend you're texting?", he asked with a cheeky grin and Katie's smile transformed into an annoyed stare. "I don't have a boyfriend", she said with gritted teeth and hoped he would stop it and go out of her room, but he didn't. He went further inside and closed the door behind him. "If you say so. It's just, I never saw you so much on your phone like now. You're on it all the time, texting somebody." Katie blushed. "Anyway, he isn't my boyfriend", she insisted and immediately regretted what she said. Matt's eyes widened with excitement. "He? Ohhh so it's a boy, but he isn't your boyfriend yet. Tinder?" Katie rolled her eyes. "No. That's all I'm gonna say." Finally, Matt got the message. "Okay. Sorry Katie. But let me know if something happens", he said then and left the room. 

Sighing with relief, Katie laid her phone beside her on the desk. Not that she didn't like her brother, she loved him to bits. But he could be annoying sometimes when it came to personal matters. He just didn't know where to stop. She didn't sound him out when he had a new girlfriend either. 

"We're going to meet, baby!", Lance chanted with excitement as he and Hunk stood by their lockers on Monday. "Awesome! Because you are unable to find eachother in school. Right?", Hunk asked and Lance's expression already told him he was right. "Still awesome. When? Where?" "We're still figuring it out." 

Hunk smiled. Usually, Lance was pretty quick when it came to dating girls. But as quickly as it began, it was over just as quickly. So maybe it was good that it took them so long to figure things out. Lance needed something solid. Something like what Hunk and Shay had. He never thought that someone would be interested in him, but then he met her through this app. She lived in the next town 30 minutes away, but she was more than worth it. He knew Lance was already tired of him worshipping her, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm glad this is working out so well. When you're having your date, tell me everything!" Lance let out a small laugh. "Of course." Then, the bell rang. Math class. Lance and Hunk seperated and Lance went to the class room, smiling at the thought tht he would soon know the girl behind the texts. As he entered the room, he saw Katie in the front row, also smiling for a change. He almost wanted to make a witty remark, but he decided to leave it. She had her reasons to smile, he had his. 

"Alright everybody", their teacher, Coran, began as they all sat down. "Today we are doing partner work. You are going to form groups of two, each group gets different equations. And before you think about getting together with your bestie, I already wrote down the pairings on the board", he announced and gestured to the board behind him. Was this there the whole time? Weird. Lance's eyes scanned the names on the board nervously. Not his name, not his name, not his name.....There. Lance McClain and...Katie Holt. 

"Nooo...", Lance muttered and his gaze wandered over to Katie. All her happiness from before had faded, just like his. "Sir, could we please", Katie began, but Coran raised his hand, interrupting her. "No, Ms. Holt, I have enough of your excuses. I know how you and Mr. McClain don't want to work together, but in adult life, you have to pull yourself together. And now, get to work. You have till the end of the lesson." Lance frowned. Well, they couldn't run from each other forever. "Don't kill each other", Keith said as he stood up to make room for Katie and go to his partner. Right after he left his seat, Katie came into Lance's field of view. "Hey", he said, trying to act neutral. "Hi. Okay, so let's do this", she said and looked on the paper with the equations Coran gave her before she went to where Lance was sitting. 

Without talking more than necessary, they worked on solving the equations. In fact, they were completely silent. Too silent for Lance's taste. He was used to them not talking, but this was rather uncomfortable. He could almost feel the tension between them. "Look", he said after a while, as he couldn't stand the silence anymore. "I know we have our...issues, but how about we stand above that for once and work together properly. I can't be the only one who thinks this silence is uncomfortable, can I?"

Katie blinked and looked at him. He seemed pretty serious about it. And she had to admit, this silence made her feel uneasy as well. "Fine." From that moment on, they worked together like any normal person would do and it wasn't even that bad. For the first time in ages, Katie realized how childish she behaved. This thing that happened years ago, the thing that ruined their friendship, hurt like hell and she wasn't ready to forgive him or anything. But maybe she was ready to not be so hard on him. They didn't have to be friends or anything like that, but at least they could behave like normal humans towards each other. It's what Lance wanted too. He didn't want to be besties, but maybe they could put their hate aside. 

The bell rang, the lesson was over. Lance left the room and went to his locker to get his stuff for the next lesson. "Hey...", he suddenly heard a voice behind him. A voice he didn't expect. He turned around. "Katie?" She adjusted her glasses and even had a small smile on her lips. "You think you can start this in class and just go away?" Before he could ask what she meant, she continued: "I agree with you, we behaved like children. I'm not saying I forgive you for what happened in seventh grade, but I'm saying I'm ready not to hate you so much. We don't have to be best buds for life, but we can at least interact with each other like normal humans. It actually worked quite well in class. Right?"

Lance blinked. He almost wanted to say something about the thing she thought he had done, but that only would have destroyed the moment. "Sure", he said and held out his hand. She shook it and both felt like a huge burden was lifted off their shoulders. "See you", she said and walked away. Lance looked after her. He was still surprised. They actually pulled themselves together and started to get over their hate.

Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, we're getting a bit closer to the reveal!
> 
> I'm really happy that you enjoy this so far! I absolutely enjoy writing this. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!


	5. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date of Pidgeon and BlueLion is coming closer and Katie is slightly freaking out.
> 
> She gets advice from the one person she never thought she would ask something like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to call this: Lance and Pidge have no idea what they're doing
> 
> Also: Bonding

[16:35] BlueLion: Heey, how is my favorite bird?  
[16:35] Pidgeon: Pretty good, school has been...surprising. What about the king of the jungle?  
[16:36] BlueLion: Huh? Same. What happened to you?  
[16:37] Pidgeon: Someone I hated for ages and I are actually kinda...good now. We can actually talk like normal human beings now

Lance furrowed his brow. That was....weird to say the least. Could it be? Could it be her? Lance shook his head. No. No way. He would have noticed. Would he? It probably was a weird coincidence. Everbody hated someone. And it happened just so that they both became reconciled with someone they hated before. Weird, but not impossible. 

[16:38] BlueLion: What a coincidence! The same happened to me actually. We couldn't talk without insulting each other but we managed to pull ourselves together

Katie's eyes widened. What was happening. What he described fit perfectly to her and Lance's situation. But...it couldn't be...No. Perhaps it really was a stupid coincidence and he just happened to make up with a person on the same day as her. But she was still suspicious. She definitely had to keep an eye on this situation.

[16:40] Pidgeon: Lol, weird. But hey, good for you! I'm glad it worked out. I'm just...relieved.  
[16:40] BlueLion: I know what you mean :)  
[16:40] BlueLion: Sooo I was wondering...you still wanna meet?  
[16:41] Pidgeon: Are you kidding? Of course!  
[16:41] BlueLion: Cool! Maybe next Saturday? At eight? We could meet at the park near our school  
[16:42] Pidgeon: Sounds great :)

Obviously, Katie was excited. But she had to admit that she was nervous. Very. She was almost...scared. What if he didn't like her after all? If he wouldn't think she was attractive enough or boring in real life? If she simply wasn't what he imagined? Or what if he wasn't what she expected. What if...he would be someone like Lance? But from what they'd written, probably not. Apart from that, she'd never been on a date. Could you even call this a date? Well, it sounded better than 'meeting', so a date it was. She didn't know what to wear. Her everyday clothes? A pretty dress? Gosh, she didn't even know how to behave, what to say. Of course they talked every day, but texting was entirely different than talking in real life. She had to admit, she needed advice. But from whom?

She could ask her brother for advice, but she didn't want to put up with his nosiness. Same went for her parents. She wanted them to get involved in her personal life when she saw fit. And this wasn't. But her selection was limited to those three. She didn't really have any 'friends'. Sure, there were people in some of her classes she could stand, like Allura. She looked like one of those Beauty Guru's from YouTube, but she actually was pretty smart. Then there was Keith, the Emo from her math class. He sat next to Lance, so they didn't talk much, but when they talked, he was actually quite nice. Or Hunk, who everyone knew. He was nice to everyone, even to her, even though he was Lance's best friend. Somehow, everything lead back to him. Katie couldn't believe that she thought of this, but...Maybe she should ask him? They just came off the hate-stage, but maybe this kind of distance was good. He didn't have to know every detail, she just wanted some advice how to handle this properly. He had to know at least something, judging by the many girls he dated so far. 

Lance also had to admit that he was nervous. Of course he dated girls before, but most of the time he knew who the girl was. He knew what she looked like and he knew her real name. With this girl, he would know those things only when they would meet. And then, he began to doubt himself. What if she wouldn't like his appearance? That seemed unlikely but it could still happen. Or what if she didn't like his personality in real life? 

Or what if she knew him and therefore didn't like him? Someone like...Katie. No, it couldn't be her...That one thing earlier was just a weird coincidence. Besides, she seemed to different from the girl. Could someone really be so two-faced? Being smart and all about school on one side and being fun and cool on the other? But why would she keep this side so secret? Lance thought back when they were friends. She was shy and restrained because of all those new people. She opened only to him. After the 'incident', she locked everyone else out completely. She became what she was now. No one knows what she does when she isn't in school. 

Lance schook the thought out of his head. If it was her, he would have noticed it...wouldn't he?

It was Wednesday afternoon and Lance was sitting in the library. He needed to study for a test and therefore, he needed space and silence. At home he had space, but his siblings didn't know the meaning of the word 'quiet'. So the library it was. He sat there for perhaps half an hour until he heard someone clearing their throat. He didn't think anything by it, then they did it again. "Lance?", the person now said and Lance looked up. Katie. There she stood, with her puffy hair, her big glasses and a book under her arm. She looked like...she wanted something. This girl never ceased to confuse him. 

"Katie?", he asked with raised eyebrows and watched as she sat down across from him. She cleared her throat again and began to explain herself: "Just so you know, I normally wouldn't do this. But we made a deal that we're done with behaving like idiots and I need some...advice. And you seem like the right person since we have that kind of distance." Lance blinked and closed his book. He had troubles focusing anyway. "Oookay...What do you want?" As Katie wanted to answer his question, they were shushed by the librarian. Oh right, they were in the library. "How about we move this conversation to a place where we can actually speak normally?", Lance whispered and Katie agreed. They chose the Coffee Shop near school. It was warm, cozy and they could talk without being disturbed. Plus, they both could use some caffeine. 

Lance was surprised. He never thought he'd be sitting in a Coffee Shop with Katie Holt. Drinking coffee and talking. Especially the talking was the surprising part. Katie took a sip of her Latte and picked up the conversation where they were interrupted. "Okay. So, following situation. I have a date soon and I've never been on one. And I was wondering...Would you give me some advice? Since you seem to have some experience in...that kind of stuff." Lance almost dropped his cup. Wow, of all things she could have asked him, he didn't expect that. But imagening a boy going on a date with Katie was kind of interesting. 

"Ohhh I see. Well, you're right, I'm proud to say that I already had some experience. So, who is the lucky guy? When is it? Where is it? Gimme some details!" Katie shook her head. "No details. That's why I said I need someone with the necessary distance. Nothing too personal, I just want some advice so that I don't look like a total idiot.“ Lance understood. She really looked kind of desperate. And he actually liked where they were now so he wanted to help her. Without being too nosy. 

"All right. I get it. So, some basic advice for you. First of all, don't worry too much about your outfit. Just pick something you're comfortable in and which still looks nice. Also, don't bother with too much Make-Up. Sure, some guys actually like girls who look like Barbie dolls, but if you're going out with him, he sure isn't into those anyway. I actually think that less is more. A pretty face shouldn't be buried under too much Make-Up....But I digress. Anyway, the most important thing is: Be yourself. Don't show him only one side of you, show him everything there is. And if he doesn't like everything, he isn't worth it."

Katie was almost speechless.She didn't expect something so deep. From him. She clearly underestimated him. Even Lance himself was surprised by how serious he got. And he was serious, he meant every word he said. To be honest, he missed talking to her like this. Maybe their friendship wasn't completely lost? 

"Thank you Lance...", she eventually said and smiled. "I thought it was a stupid idea to ask you, but..it's actually helpful. And...to be honest, it's actually kind of fun to sit here with you and talk." Lance returned her smile. "You're welcome. And I actually think so too. I kinda missed talking to you..." Katie nodded. "Yeah. You know what? I think I'm ready to forgive you for what happened in seventh grade", she said and Lance's smile turned to a frown. Okay, it was time they talked about this. 

 

"Katie..I know you don't believe me. But I didn't do it. And before you say anything, just listen." Katie listened. "I wasn't the one who wrote 'Katie and Marc forever' on the lockers. I swear." Katie felt anger rising up in her. "That's it? You're the only one who could have done it!" Lance held up his hands in defence. „Let me finish!“ Katie sighed and took a deep breath. "Continue."

"Now, I have to admit, I'm not completely innocent. I remember spending an afternoon with some of Marc's friends. And I might have spilled that you like him. They must have told him. They were the ones who did it, not me! I felt deeply sorry about it when I saw what happened, but you kept accusing me! I know, I could have done it, but I didn't! Because I cared for you! I would never use the secret of someone against them. Back then, I didn't know what was going on, I didn't know who could have done this besides me. But after a while, I remembered. I'm sorry for the humiliation you went through, but I'm not completely responsible for it."

Katie's features dropped. Oh no. What had she done. She took revenge on him even though he didn't do it. He told the thruth but she was blind. "I ruined our friendship...", she mumbled and she almost felt like crying. She ruined it. Because unlike Lance, she really did something. She couldn't even blame him for telling them. He didn't know they would do something like this. No one knew. All this time, she made him responsible for ruining her life. All this time she'd been wrong.

The tears began running down her face. Great, now she was also crying. She held her hands before her eyes and started sobbing, her shoulders shaking. After what seemed like several minutes, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I forgive you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still so amazed by all the beautiful comments from you beautiful people! They really make my day when I read them
> 
> Hope you like this chapter and where this is going! :3


	6. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've all been waiting for

"Whaat? Are you kidding me? You and Katie are friends now? But she isn't replacing me, right? Are you gonna be more than friends? You gonna be married? If you are, you know I'm calling dibs on being your best man." Lance laughed at Hunk's rambling. "No Hunk, you know no one could ever replace you. And we're not getting married. But yeah, we kind of are friends now. And you know what? It feels really good. We're not at the level we once were on, but I think we can get there someday." In the next second, he was embraced by his big friend. "I'm so happy for you. It was really nasty watching you two hating each other like that. And on Saturday you're finally meeting the girl. Everything is just so good right now." Lance carefully seperated from his embrace and smiled. "Yeah...I think it is."

"Wait...have you thought about what you're gonna do when it's...her?", Hunk suddenly asked and Lance froze. The thought of it wasn't that bad anymore, but he couldn't believe it. Yes, they let their past behind them and were friends again, but the girl he texted was different. He could almost say he had a crush on her, even though they hadn't met yet. He would have noticed it. He was sure of it. "I don't think so. My gut says that it's someone else." Hunk shrugged. "If you say so."

And even though his gut said so, his mind wandered off. It still was possible. He didn't know if she was interested in the same things as Pidgeon yet, they still had a lot to catch up. That one thing that happened recently was the only suspicious thing that could lead to her. But he already decided that it was a stupid coincidence. No. He knew it would be for the best if he just waited. Just two days to go. He could manage that. 

Katie was relieved. Talking to Lance actually felt really good. They finally got things clear. She knew what really happened and even though she felt horribly guilty, she was glad he forgave her. The level they were on was good. Everything was good now. Her and Lance were friends again and in two days she would meet BlueLion. She had given up on guessing who it could be. It only worried her more. Also, whenever she tried to imagine what BlueLion looked like, she could only see blue eyes and brown skin. And she knew who fit to that description. No, she had to wait. It was someone different, she knew it. It couldn't be him. 

 

[19:02] BlueLion: Sooo...tomorrow, huh?  
[19:02] Pidgeon: Yeah..Well I'm not nervous at all  
[19:03] BlueLion: Haha, me too. Totally not nervous  
[19:03] Pidgeon: Why should we be  
[19:04] BlueLion: Right, no big deal. We just texted for a few weeks and we're finally gonna know who is who. Easy  
[19:04] Pidgeon: Glad that we agree. But seriously now, jokes aside. I'm excited. And I hope you're gonna like me as much in rl as you do here  
[19:05] BlueLion: Sure, why wouldn't I?  
[19:06] Pidgeon: Because it's always different in real life  
[19:06] BlueLion: Sure, but it's going to be okay. We'll both just be ourselves and everything will work out fine.  
[19:07] Pidgeon: Yeah I know... a friend told me this already  
[19:07] BlueLion: Must be a good friend then :)  
[19:07] Pidgeon: I guess :)

The day had finally come. It was Saturday. Lance couldn't sleep the entire night. Damn, he hadn't been so nervous before, even when standing in front of Allura. That small crush he had on her was completely vanished. It was really weird to think that a girl he would meet in person for the first time today took her place. Probably not even for the first time. He pobably saw her every day in school at some point but was too blind to notice. Thank God for Hunk and Shay who showed that this app indeed worked. Or that it could work. 

Six o'clock. He had to be at the park in two hours. Two hours to get ready. Two hours til the reveal. He used some of those two hours to text Hunk, just to calm his nerves. He knew he had to be annoyed by him, but being Hunk, he understood. He somehow always understood. That's why he was the best friend there was.  
He decided to wear a simple white shirt instead his usual baseball tee. But he still wore his favorite jacket. He looked nice but comfortabale. He actually used his own advice. 

Meanwhile, Katie was slightly freaking out. She never felt so....girly. So stereotypically girly. She stood in front of her closet, traying to figure out what to wear. She tried to follow Lance's advice and wanted something comfortable, but nice. The only thing she could find was a dress she hadn't worn in ages. It still fit, due to her not gaining anything. It was a nice mint green, had short sleeves and a flowy skirt that went to her knees. She kept on her trainers she always wore. She did nothing with her hair, she let it as puffy as it could be. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she smiled. Yes. This was her. She wanted him to meet her like this. To quote Lance: 'If he doesn't like everything, he isn't worth it.'

A knock on her door made her jump and almost knock over the mirror leaning against the wall. "Katie? Can we borrow your headphones?", she heard Matt say and in the next second, he and a friend of his came into her room. "Woah! You wear a dress? Wait a minute...Are you meeting this almost-boyfriend of yours?", Matt asked with big eyes and his sister's expression already told him he was right. "Aha! My sister's got a date! Go get him. And bring him here when it's going well. I want to tell him that when he hurts you, I hurt him. That's what brothers do.“ Katie scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "You look great. Hope it goes well", Matt's friend then said and Katie looked at him. She'd seen him at their house before. His name was Shiro, he and Matt went to College together. He didn't say much, but he always seemed friendly. "Thanks", Katie said and gave them her headphones so they finally left. There it was again. His nosiness. But somehow, she loved him for it. He always got her back afterall.

A look on the clock told her it was already time to go to the park. No turning back now.

[19:55] LanceyLance: Huuuunk I know I'm annoying but HEEEEEELP  
[19:55] HunkChunk: Dude calm down. You're never annoying. Okay, maybe a little bit right now, but seriously, you just need to calm down. It's not the first girl you've ever seen in your life.  
[19:56] LanceyLance: I know but... it's different. Shay was also different, wasn't she?  
[19:57] HunkChunk: Yeah...but anyway, where are you right now? Already there?  
[19:57] LanceyLance: No, on my way. Two minutes.  
[19:57] HunkChunk: Okay. Great now I'm getting nervous too  
[19:58] LanceyLance: Oh shoot I'm almost there. I think I can see her already. Telling you later how it went

Lance put his phone in his pocket and kept walking. He could see her dress from far away. Yes, that had to be her. She stood exactly where they said they wanted to meet. With every step his heart pounded a little faster, a little louder. Now she was only a few feet away. Her back was facing him, so he had time to observe. Okay, she was definitely smaller than him, if not tiny. The dress she was wearing looked nice. Her hair....Wait. He knew this light brown puffy hair. It was one of a kind.

Oh no. 

In the moment he began to realize, she turned around with a smile, which faded as soon as she saw who stood before her. 

"You?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahaha sorry for the cliffhanger, I'm a terrible person


	7. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Katie know who they were talking to. And now, they have a lot to talk about.

"Lance? You are BlueLion? But..how? I don't understand..", Katie stammered and looked at him. She looked confused. Of course, that was how he felt. A thousand questions swirled around in his head. She was Pidgeon the whole time. What the hell? "Believe me, I don't understand this either"", Lance said and Katie's confused expression turned to anger. "Really? You say you didn't know it was me?" Now Lance wasn't that calm anymore either. "Yes! How could I possibly know that we share that many interests? Before a couple days ago, you never opened up to me. How do I know you didn't do it just because you knew it was me and you wanted to befriend me because of that?"

Katie sighed. How could she be so childish. Again. "I'm sorry Lance...I'm just...confused. Overwhelmed. Whatever adjective would suit this situation. I seriously didn't know it was you. If I had known, I'd never asked you of all people for advice! I mean, I thought about it a couple times...but I never thought that it could actually be you." Lance's features relaxed a bit and he sat down on the bench next to him, so did Katie. They sure had a lot to talk about. "Same. I had no idea it was you. Sure, I thought of it, but I always banned the idea out of my head. I thought I would have noticed...It's just so...weird." Katie nodded.

"Yeah, it is...but hey. Now you know all sides of me." "Right. That's a thing that's especially confusing to me. How did you manage being so different in school and online? Why don't you show the people you can be fun?", he asked and Katie frowned. "I know...It's just...after we had the 'incident' in seventh grade, I didn't want to trust anyone anymore. Now I know it all was for nothing as you didn't abuse my trust, but I can't undo it now. I just wanted to keep my personal life, my interests and everything not concerning school for myself. And then I met you on this app and I thought: 'Hey he doesn't know me, I can be who I want to be. I can show this side I didn't show anyone for years.'" Now Lance frowned. "I'm sorry for that...Oh man, I'm just glad wer'e meeting now and not when we hated each other's guts. That would have been...interesting", he said to lighten the mood a bit and it seemed to work, as Katie let out a small giggle. „"Yeah...There would have been no survivors. But you're right, the fact we're friends now makes this actually less awkward."

"Agreed. And you know what? That we texted each other might have helped us being friends again, without even knowing who we're texting." Katie smiled. "I think you could say that."

Eventually, an awkward silence followed. Both were staring down, not looking at each other. Even though this was going better than she expected a situation like this to be, Katie still had some doubts. Sure, she wasn't who he had expected. He wasn't what she imagined either. But it could be way worse. Then she began to ask herself: Was he disappointed? Did he regret it?

"Are you disappointed?", she then asked, almost too quiet for him to hear. Lance turned his gaze from his feet to her. She was still looking down. She couldn't see his face, how he stared at her in disbelief. "No...No I wouldn't say I'm disappointed. Like I said, I'm just confused. I mean, how much weirder could it get? I've known you since seventh grade. We've been friends, then we hated each other. Then we made up and became friends again and while we were doing that, we've been texting on this app without knowing it's us. I just don't know how to feel knowing it's been you all along. On one hand, I just came to the point of liking you again, of talking to you like friends. On the other hand, I developed a crush on you through texting. Like, how can you feel that different for one person?"

Katie's head shot up. She hoped he wouldn't notice her cheeks turning light red. "You developed a crush on Pidgeon?" Now Lance's cheeks were blushing. He scratched his neck nervously, hoping she wouldn't notice it. "Kind of...Obviously I didn't know who you were or what you looked like at the time, but texting you was just awesome. Your personality is so great, really a shame that you keep it in that much. I mean, how could I not love it? You showed me that you love video games, movies and have a great sense of humour. We talked for hours without it being boring. And honestly, a girl like that is everything I wanted for the longest time. Sure, I'm known for flirting with girls and dating a lot, but all those girls I know were different than you. It was fun as long as it lasted, but I was always glad when it was over. The most of them were shallow and didn't share any of my interests. I couldn't really...talk to them. You know? But with you I could."

Katie was, once again, speechless. Lance managed to do that twice in three days now. He was good. And she had to admit, she kind of felt the same. She just got to know Lance a little better, but at the same time, she knew almost everything about him. While texting, he made her blush several times and she couldn't stop smiling. She felt connected. Was it a crush? Maybe. 

"I know that feeling. You're the first person I could really...talk to. And now that I know it's you...I don't know how to feel. But I'm surely not disappointed. I mean, it could have been worse", she said and Lance began to smile. "You wouldn't have said that a couple days ago." She shook her head. "Nope."

 

After sitting there for another 30 minutes, they decided that it would be best for them to go home. "It's been...interesting. Confusing. And yet...even a little bit fun. I hope we can continue like this", Lance said and smiled at her. "Absolutely", she responded and before she could say anything else, she found herself in his embrace. He hugged her. And she couldn't deny that it felt good. 

When they seperated and their ways parted, Katie felt her cheeks blushing again and she didn't want it to stop. She couldn't wait to see how this would develop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry if the ending of the last chapter upset you! Please don't be mad :(
> 
> Here, have another chapter and some cookies


	8. Figuring things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their...surprising meeting, Lance and Katie both need comfort and they need to figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Matt are just great

It was almost 9 o'clock when Lance made his way home. He was still smiling and he didn't want to stop. He never experienced something that was so confusing, surprising and yet pleasant at the same time. And he hoped this wouldn't ruin the level he and Katie were on, he rather hoped that it would improve it. Or they would get to a whole new level? Okay, this was definitely too much for his brain right now. He couldn't think straight, he needed to process everything. Then he remembered what he promised Hunk. He was the person he had to talk to. Like always. 

[20:50] LanceyLance: Hunk Hunk Hunk Hunk Hunk  
[20:51] HunkChunk: Whoaaah dude  
[20:51] HunkChunk: Back already? Thought you'd still hanging out with your girl...Was it that bad?  
[20:51] LanceyLance: No...it was a lot of things, but certainly not bad. Oh man, I'm just so...overwhelmed right now. I can't think straight at all. I need to talk to you. In rl  
[20:52] HunkChunk: Well okay, sure. I'm home alone anyway. When u gonna be here?  
[20:52] LanceyLance: 3 minutes I think. Thanks buddy  
[20:52] HunkChunk: No big deal, always

And like he said, he needed about three minutes until he stood at his friend's door and rang the doorbell. As soon as he opened, Lance stormed inside. "So, what's the matter?", Hunk asked curiously as they sat down in his room. "Who is she? This must be the most important thing. You wouldn't be this...flustered if it was someone you were cool with." Lance sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's Katie..." Hunk's jaw dropped, almost down to the floor. "What? You're not kidding, right?" Lance shook his head. "I'm not. And like I said, it wasn't even bad. I mean, we even don't hate each other anymore, we're friends. And I don't know if this makes it better or weirder." Hunk nodded, understanding like always. "But you didn't fight or anything, did you? And I hope you didn't sit there in awkward silence for almost an hour. That would have been the worst." 

"No, we...talked. About everything. Everything what was going through our heads in that moment. How we felt knowing we've been texting each other the entire time. And we both agreed that it was...confusing. I still don't know what to feel. Like, I kinda have a crush on her. I mean I had when I didn't know who it was...and I guess I still have it? I mean you can't erase feelings that so easily. Her personality just...got me. She isn't like any other girl I ever dated. And I don't know how to cope with combining this person to this personality." Now Hunk sighed. "Okay. Okay, this is a lot. First of all, with the crush situation...I guess you just need to continue seeing her. To see how this is going, if your crush is going away or increasing. That means, if you want to see her again?" Lance nodded aggressively. "Good. How did you end the date, did you just leave or did you say Goodbye properly?" 

Lance thought back to the moment where he hugged her. It certainly was...nice. "I hugged her", he admitted and hoped his cheeks didn't blush too much. A grin showed on Hunk's face. "That's great! And if she didn't pull away that's a good sign." Lance nodded, smiling. "Yeah... I guess I'm just gonna see how the situation develops. I still don't wanna rush anything. Thanks Hunk. What would I do without you?" He patted Lance on the shoulder. "You wouldn't have an amazing best friend."

"And, how did it go? You're home early. So not that good?", Matt asked as Katie came through the door and entered the living room. "It was not bad....we're still figuring things out", she said and it wasn't even a lie. They both had to figure out where they were with each other. If they could stay on the level they were on or not. Or if they could get to another level. 'Okay Katie, don't think of that right now', she commanded herself in her mind and joined her brother on the couch. Their parents weren't home, so they could talk in peace. "Is Shiro already home?", she asked to distract from her situation. Matt knew she was doing that and raised an eyebrow with concern, but answered her question anyway: "Yeah, he left not long after you. But back to you. Are you okay? Did something happen? You seem...weird."

Katie let out a deep sigh. "I think I'm okay...It's just...You know, I met this guy on an app. Where you chat with random people. But the thing is, you can't use a picture of yourself in your profile and you have a nickname. You can only find out these informations when you're writing long enough and it's going well. So, we started writing and it went really well. We wrote everyday. I kinda developed a crush on him...Personality wise. Eventually, we found out we're going to the same school. Crazy enough, right? Anyway, we decided to meet today, we didn't know the name, looks or anything besides the personality and the age from the other." 

"Okay, so who was it?", Matt asked. "Well, there is a guy at my school, Lance. I have math class with him. Until a couple days ago, we hated each other. Like really hated. I couldn't stand him and vice versa. Then we started getting along, we became friends. And tonight, I found out HE was the person I texted the entire time. My feelings are all over the place." Matt's face softened and he laid an arm around his little sister. "Obviously, I've never been in this kind of situation...but I get it. I get you. I think you both just have to spend some time together. To see you really like him like you thought you'd like him before you knew who he was. You said you're friends now anyway, right? So spending tme shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Katie smiled. "Thanks Matt. I'll try."

They both knew next Monday would be interesting. Till then, they didn't text a word. And Lance had to admit, this made him feel a little uneasy. But he was sure he could salvage this by talking to her. 

"Hey Pidgeon", he said to her from behind as she stood by her locker and watched her tiny body jump a little. She turned around, looking startled. "Lance...Hey. What's up?", she asked, looking a bit relaxed now. "Just wanted to drop by...Since we didn't exchange a word since Saturday night." Katie frowned as she understood. "Yeah I know...It's not that I don't want to be friends anymore or anything though! It's just...I needed to think. I think you understand." Lance nodded. "We're both in a strange situation. We need to figure out where we're at. And I think the best way to do this, s just hanging out more. Agree?" Lance couldn't help but grin. He was glad they both had the same idea. Or maybe just got the same advice by someone. 

"Agreed."

Katie returned his grin and adjusted her glasses. Lance was puzzled. He saw her doing this several times. But he didn't notice how she looked while doing it. She kind of looked...cute. Her eyes appeared even bigger through the glasses. He also realized he never noticed how unique the color of them was. Of course he didn't notice it before, he didn't care. But now... he saw it. They were brown but they had a honey or amber tone to them. He realized he was staring. Awkward. Clearing his throat, he looked away, knowing that didn't make it better. "Anyway, I think we need to get to class. Wanna join me?" Katie, still wondering about what was going on, nodded in agreement and together they walked to their class room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you forgave me for chapter five, lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!


	9. What is happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Katie start to notice things they never noticed before

As they entered the room, almost everyone was staring at them. "What's going on? Did you finally get past your Ego?", Keith asked as Lance sat down. Lance just gave him a smirk. "Let's just say that even I am capable of behaving like an adult. Our hate is over, we're friends", he said with pride adn looked over to Katie. She sat with her back facing him, he could only see that she was also talking to her neighbour, probably explaining their situation. Of course, nobody was used to them acting friendly with each other. "Finally", he heard Keith say and smiled. Yes, finally. 

He froze as she turned around, looking directly at him. Their eyes met and hers widened as she realized he was also looking at her. She quickly turned around and almost hit herself. What was she doing? Why did she even want to look at him? And what was this a few minutes ago? He was staring. At her. It wasn't even an evil stare or anything. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was...strange. Even stranger was that she caught herself looking back at him. She noticed his eyes for the first time. Of course she didn't see them for the first time, but she never noticed their color before. They were blue, a dark but yet vibrant shade of blue. It fit pretty well to his brown skin tone. Katie shook her head, confused. She never checked him out like this. She never thought things like this when she saw him. Why now?

"Hey", she heard Lance say as she was about to leave the room and she turned around. "What's up?", she said and tried to act calm. The thought of how amazing his eyes looked didn't leave her head. And it didn't get better when he smiled at her. She also never noticed now...charming his smile was. What was happening? Was she starting to have a crush on him? Sure she had a crush on his online persona but now on him? Great. Of course, they made a deal on spending more time to figure out their feelings for each other, but she didn't plan on actually developing a crush. Some things just couldn't be planned. 

Lance hoped he wouldn't be awkward and stare again. He just couldn't help it. He knew it must have been strange for Katie, but it was strange for him too. He started to notice things about her, things he liked. Of course he knew her personality and liked everything about it, but it was the first time he liked things about her in real life. He thought she was...cute. It was too early to call it a crush but if it was, he wouldn't mind it. He just didn't expect to really have one on her after they said they'd figure their feelings out. 

"Soo, I was thinking...You wanna hang out after school?", he asked as they stood outside of the room and Katie blinked. He never ceased to surprise her. "Sure...What do you want to do?", she asked and wondered if she just saw things or if he really was getting nervous. "I don't know, nothing fancy...maybe just hanging out, playing video games, watching a movie?", he suggested and felt his heart beating faster by the second. Almost like on their 'first' meeting. Katie smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. Kinda like back in seventh grade, isn't it? Anyway, you wanna come to my place after school? I have all parts of Killbot Phantasm and an endless supply of movies." Lance's smile grew. He knew she wouldn't refuse, but he didn't knew she would be so excited. Even better. "Great, see you then", he said and gave her a pat on the shoulder before he went on to his next class. 

As soon as he left, he had the urge to hit himself. A pat on the shoulder? Come on, Lance. Now she had to think that he didn't have that kind of interest in her. He took a deep breath. 'Relax, Lance', he thought to himself. He would still have a chance to fix this. 

A while ago, he never thought of himself being excited to spend an afternoon with Katie. Everything about this situation was crazy, but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

Katie had to admit, she was really excited. She knew this would be a good opportunity for them to spend time with each other, to know where they were at. And she hoped it would go well. This had to go well. She wanted everything to get better and to figure her feelings out, not hating him again. And he wanted the same, she was sure of it. And...maybe he felt the same way as her right now. Maybe he started to notice things about her that made him like her as well? That would explain the awkward staring. 

After what seemed like centuries, school was finally over. Lance stood by the exit of the building and waited for Katie, trying to relax. "Heey what are you waiting for? Or should I say...who are you waiting for?", he heard a well-known voice behind him say and a second later, his friend's face showed up in front of him. "Hey Hunk...Who says I'm waiting for something...or someone?" Hunk smiled. It was the certain smile he always had when he knew something was up. He just always knew. That's why he was Hunk. "Ugh, fine. I'm waiting for Katie. We wanted to hang out at her place after school." Hunk expected this answer, but was still excited for his friend. "Uuuhhh, you gonna repeat your date? See if there's a spark? Oh wait you finally gonna have your first kiss?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "No. We're just hanging out. Like you told me, we're spending time to figure things out. We just want to play some video games and watch movies. And no, we're not gonna kiss!", he almost yelled and he caught himself trying to imagine what would be like...no. He had to stop it. "Jeez, sorry dude. But hey, at least your waiting is over", Hunk said and pointed somewhere behind Lance. He turned around and saw Katie, who approached him with a smile. There it was again. He thought the smile was really cute. It was jsut a little smile, but it suited her. Oh man, where was this going...

Twenty minutes later, they found themselves at Katie's front door. She didn't live that far from school, so they walked there. "I guess my parents are still working. My brother could be home though", Katie said as they went upstairs to her room. "The brother who calls you Pidgeon?" , he asked and watched her smile again. "My only brother, yes. And it's Pidge actually. I don't know why he does it, but he did since I was little", she explained and opened her door. Lance took his time to look around. Obviously, he'd never been here, not even when they were friends in seventh grade. That's why he was even more curious. There was a huge book shelf which caught his eye, filled with novels and science-y books. Classic. Even more interesting were the posters on her walls. Star Wars, Lord of the rings...all the good stuff. She really had a good taste in movies. 

"So...What do you wanna do first?", Katie asked and her voice brought him back into reality. "Um...how about we play a little bit Killbot Phantasm? You could show me how you get past this boss on level 45?", he suggested and she nodded. "Sounds great. You're learning from a master here. Not even Matt is this good." 

"The game is on."

Katie wasn't lying, she was indeed really good in this game. She was concentrated the whole time, so they didn't talk that much. But they didn't have to. Just sitting next to her, spending time and playing the game with her was nice. "You know what", Katie said after a while as she paused the game and put down her controller. Lance also put down his controller and looked at her curiously. "I'm glad we're doing this. It's really fun. And you're not even as bad as I thought you would be", she said with a smirk and Lance chuckled. "Thanks. But I agree, it is really fun. And you're actually as good as you say you are", he responded and Katie let out a laugh, which made Lance's heart bounce a bit. It wasn't as...girly as he was used to by other girls he dated before. But that was what he liked about it.

 

They spent a few more hours playing Killbot Phantasm and Lance finally understood how to get past this boss on level 45. Lance loved spending time with her, but he also didn't want to be home too late, so he decided it was best if he would go home. "See you tomorrow", Katie said as they stood at the door. "See you tomorrow", he said and without thinking anything to it, he bowed down to hug her.They already hugged at the ending of their meeting on Saturday and it felt good for the situation, but this time, it even felt a lot better. Katie was a bit startled at first, but she embraced him back and enjoyed every second of it. She was almost sad when they seperated and surprised when her heart began to pound like crazy. And she already had an idea of what this was: She was falling for him. 

As Lance made his way home, he felt his heart bounciing once again in his chest. It wasn't the first time he hugged her, but this time was kind of different. A lot better, that was for sure. He would have embraced her longer if he could...oh no. He knew what was happening. He was falling for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey it took me a bit longer than usual, I'm sorry for that. 
> 
> Hope you like it though! <3


	10. Is this a teenage movie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Katie have to cope with their growing feelings for the other.

All Lance could think about was a pair of brown eyes. Those brown eyes with an amber tone to them. Her eyes, her cute smile, her face...everything. She just didn't want to leave his head. It still amazed him how his feelings for just one person could change so much. Friends, enemies, then friends again and now...love? Impossible. And yet, it was happening. He was falling for her and there was nothing he could do about it. The thought of her not liking him back didn't leave his head either. Oh man, the whole situation felt like one of those teenage romance movies. And not necessarily one of the better ones. He should know, his sister Veronica forced him to watch countless movies of this kind with her.

After he left, Katie leaned her head aginst the wall with a deep sigh. What was this, some kind of teenage drama? It certainly felt like it. The tall guy with the brown skin and the deep blue eyes was running through her head and she knew he would be for some time. Great. Her heart was pounding anxiously just at the thought of how awkward school would be. Even more awkward than it already was after the reveal. And she doubted he would feel the same way about her. Although, there was something he said when they met. Something like that he had a crush on her through texting. But was he still feeling this way now? After he knew it was her? She had absolutely no idea. She probably wasn't even his type, lookwise. Oh man, what was the use of all this knowledge when she couldn't figure something like this out? 

She almost felt stupid. Of course, it wasn't her first time having a crush, but this time felt much different from the one she had in seventh grade. Not only because she had such a complicated backstory with Lance, but the feel of it was something else entirely. It slowly developed and yet was so sudden like being hit by a car. A big, blue car. She raised her head from the wall and went back to her room, dropping flat on her bed. The day they spent together had been...nice. Really nice. They had a really good time. They didn't talk that much while playing the game, but they didn't need to. It was a pleasent silence, not an awkward one. She had enough of that with him and she knew some more would follow, but today, it was good. And when they talked, it reminded her of them texting. They talked about everything what came to their mind, which they did before, but now in real life. He told his jokes and made her laugh, just like he used to as she only knew him as BlueLion. She wished the good time with him would never end.

The next day wasn't as awkward as they both imagined. They didn't have math today, so that helped. Lance just saw her briefly in the hallway and waved at her, smiling like an idiot and hoping his cheeks weren't as red as he thought. She waved back and returned his smile as she moved on to her next class. Wait, was she blushing? No, he probably was just seeing things. His eyes followed her for a bit before he continued walking to his next class. "Hey Lance!", he heard an unexpected voice behind him say and turned around to face Allura, who greeted him with a friendly smile. "Allura? What's up?", he asked, being truly surprised about what she would want from him. They'd always interacted friendly with each other, but they never got personal or anything. He just had a crush on her because she was one of the prettiest girls at Altea. And her british accent. But that was before...her. Before he realized what kind of feelings he could have for her. 

"Oh nothing important...It just happened that I saw you and Katie getting....closer. Is there anything going on between you two?" Lance was puzzled. She never showed the slightest bit of interest in him. Why did she ask something like this now? "Um...sorry, but...why are you asking me that?" She tucked a strand of her grey hair behind her ear and Lance tried to make out her face expression. She didn't look nervous or anything, but there was something. Something she would hopefully explain. "I'm just...curious, I guess. I mean it was no secret how you two hated each other. So it's no surprise people notice your behaviour like it is now. I have a few classes with Katie and even a blind person could see how much happier she is. And....I thought...you two..."

"No!", Lance interrupted, almost too loud. "No, Allura, there is nothing more than friendship between me and Katie. I mean, yeah, obviously we're friends now, but that's about it...", he said and frowned a bit. 'Unfortunately' he thought to himself and apparently, Allura had the power of reading minds, as she laid a hand gently on his shoulder. "If you want to change that, you should show her you want to. If she wants it too, great. If not...at least you tried." Lance blinked, still a bit puzzled. "How do you.." 

"I know this look. You even looked at me like that a couple of times", he said and Lance couldn't deny he was embarrassed. "Yeah...sorry. I always knew I would never have a chance though." Allura chuckled. "That's true...you're just really not my type. But you don't need a chance from me anymore."

"I know. Thanks."

The whole day, Lance couldn't concentrate in class. Not more than usual. He thought about what Allura suggested. He had to show her how he felt. He had to tell her he wanted more than friendship. But how should he do it? Wait. He knew.

[13:12] BlueLion: Heey Katie, Lance here (obv) Anyway, I enjoyed our day yesterday. I love spending time with you. Do you ant to hang out again? Maybe this weekend?

Katie couldn't belive her eyes when she saw the message pop up on her phone. She never looked on it during class, but she never recieved a message at this time of the day so it had to be something. And there it was, a message from Lance. Just as she was thinking about him. Well, she was thinking about him non stop, but still. 

[13:14] Pidgeon: Hey! I'd say put away your phone, but I'm replying so...so what :P I enjoyed yesterday too! And I would love to spend more time with you, definitely. Saturday it is  
[13:15] BlueLion: Great! This time, we'll do something a little different. I won't tell you now, just show up at 7 at the park like last week. But this time, it's gonna be a better date  
[13:17] Pidgeon: Okay! Wait...a date? 

Shit. He shouldn't have picked this term. But there was no going back now and if he wanted to do like Allura said, he had to do something like this. 

[13:18] BlueLion: Yes. A date  
[13:18] Pidgeon: Great. Looking foward to it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey it's me again with another chapter. 
> 
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> I don't know how many chapters will follow after this one, probably one or two. 
> 
> <3


	11. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date is happening

[17:20] LanceyLance: I did it  
[17:20] HunkChunk: Did what?  
[17:21] LanceyLance: I asked her out  
[17:21] HunkChunk: What? Who?  
[17:21] LanceyLance: C'mon. Who do you think. You tease me about her all the time  
[17:22] HunkChunk: WHAT? You and Katie are going on a date?????  
[17:22] LanceyLance: Yeeep  
[17:23] HunkChunk: Oh. My. GOD. Are you serious? That's amazing! How come?  
[17:24] LanceyLance: Well...I thought about her and my feelings a lot and came to the conclusion that I like her. More than I ever though I'd like her. A lot. So I asked her if she wants to go on a date on Saturday and she said yes  
[17:24] HunkChunk: Ohhh I knew it! I totally ship it! I hope it's going well for you. Already planned something?  
[17:25] LanceyLance: Thanks buddy. And no. I mean kinda. I just said that we're meeting at the park like last week but apart from that...nothing  
[17:25] HunkChunk: Perhaps that's good. You can't plan everything exactly. Just let it flow. You're gonna meet, you confess your undying love for her, she's gonna be smitten, you kiss and then you're gonna be married and have beautiful babies  
[17:26] LanceyLance: ….....Yeah, right

Although, Hunk was right with one thing: He wanted to confess to her. He had to tell her how he felt and more importantly, he had to know how she felt. If she returned his feelings or not. Of course he hoped she would feel the same, but he would even understand if she wouldn't. His heart began to bounce with nervousness. Not that she was the first girl he would tell something like this, but this was once again one of the many aspects which made her different. He didn't want to stand in front of her and just say something like 'Heey so I kinda like you', no. He wanted to do it right. Just this one time, he wanted it to work out and he wanted it to last. 

Katie felt many things at once after she said yes to the date. Confusion, anxiety, happiness and excitement. The anxiety almost outweighed the happiness, but at the moment she felt mostly happy. Maybe also a little overwhelmed, but happy nonetheless. Deep down, she had hoped for something like this. Maybe she could use this opportunity to finally confess her feelings to him? To make it even more like a teenage movie. Where the boy and the girl meet and both confess their undying love to each other and then they kiss passionately in the rain. Or something like that. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up but...she could at least dream. 

The remaining days until Saturday were...interesting. Lance and Katie both tried their best to act normal around each other. He tried his best not to stare when she looked ecxeptionally cute, she tried her best not to blush too much when he told one of his jokes or when he gave her that charming smile she had grown to love. Of course, everyone who saw them could tell there was a special kind of tension. A tension that would hopefully be released soon. 

The day had finally arrived. It was Saturday and the nervousness Lance felt on the last Saturday was nothing against what he felt now. Of course, it was a different date. First, it was a real date. And he knew who he was going to meet. And he knew his feelings for her. They were there, they were real and he didn't want to hide them anymore.

Katie decided to wear the same dress she wore on the last 'date'. She liked how it looked on her. She looked more feminine than usual and it was something she could get used to. "Alright. You can do this. It's completely different than last time. You're gonna meet him and you'll have a good time. You'll see what the night will bring and if the right moment comes, you'll pull yourself together and tell him how you feel", she told herself in the mirror to motivate herself and smiled. She looked good. She was ready. 

As Lance arrived at the park, his eyes searched his surroundings. His heart stopped when he spotted her. She wore the same dress like last time and she just looked...amazing. He calmly walked towards her with a smile on his face, growing bigger the nearer he came.   
Like last time, she patiently stood there waiting, until she finally heard some footsteps coming closer. She turned around and smield as she saw him, even more as their eyes met. Gosh, she loved his eyes...

"Hey", he said as he finally stood in front of her. "Hey", she responded and next thing she knew, he was hugging her once again. Yes, this was a great way to start this date. "So, what do you want to do? You wanna go somewhere?", she asked after they seperated and watched Lance's cheeks turn a light shade of red. Interesting. Had he done this before? If so, why was she just noticing this now? Weird. Lance realized he didn't think this through enough. He didn't plan anything because he was too focused on what he would say. Which was the most important thin after all. "Actually, I thought we could just stay here for a while. You know, like last time. We can still go somewhere later. How about that?“ She nodded. "I'd like that."

An awkward silence followed where both were looking everywhere but at each other. It had to be somewhere in the law that a date had to involve at least one moment of awkward silence. That was the only explanation. 

Lance turned his head and looked at her. The way she sat there, looking in the distance with that cute little smile on her face...it was something he could watch forever. Wow, if he would have known a while ago what effect she would have on him, he wouldn't believe a single word. But things change, he realized this first hand. And he knew he couldn't sit there any longer without saying something. Now or never. 

"Katie", he began and she turned her head, her sparkling eyes focusing on him. "I...I have to tell you something. It's kinda the reason I wanted to ask you out in the first place. It's something I realized in the past couple of days. Something I never thought would happen. And I know I can't keep it in any longer because it's just growing by the minute. You might think what I'm about to say is weird...damn even I think it'd weird. But it's what I'm feeling and I can't change it. I don't want to.“ Katie's eyes widened. Now she was even more curious about what he wanted to say. What he was feeling? Could it be... 

Before she could finish the thought, he continued: "Katie, I have a crush on you. A really, really big crush. I know it's weird considering our backstory but that's just how it is. I've fallen and I don't want to get up. I at least want to try to show you that you matter to me, that I feel more than friendship for you. You're going through my head 24/7, Katie. Your eyes, your smile, your laugh, even your puffy hair. I love everything. Don't even get me started on your personality. I can't believe it took me so long to realize what a great person you are. A person I'd like to be with. If you don't want to be with me I understand, but at least you should know how I feel about you."

Katie couldn't believe her ears. And eyes. In fact, she wasn't sure if she could trust any of her senses. There it was again, the speechlessness which Lance caused multiple times. She just sat there, staring at him with big eyes while he anxiously waited for an answer. She took a deep breath. It was time he got it. 

"Lance...wow. You really have a talent for making me speechless. But I'm happy you think this way about me, because...I feel exactly the same. Your face, your blue eyes, your smile, your stupid jokes...it's all I think about. And I agree, it definitely feels weird if you think about our history. But hey, if it works...why the hell not." Lance blinked slowly in disbelief. Did that really just happen? The girl he once hated and who he had fallen in love with just told him she had a crush on him as well. It felt like a dream. A wonderful dream. 

And without losing another second, he gently put his lips on hers. He couldn't describe the happiness he was feeling at this moment, which grew even bigger as she returned the kiss. He put his hands around her waist to pull her a little bit closer. After what seemed like hours, they seperated and both had a huge grin on their faces. "So...do you want to be..my girlfriend?" Katie let out a happy giggle. "Absolutely, boyfriend."

They didn't know what the future would bring for them, but they wouldn't mind facing it together. This was truly a happy ending out of a teenage movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooop it's my Birthday! I even got a Voltron cake! 
> 
> And here is my present for you: The last chapter of this fic.
> 
> I can't thank you beautiful people enough. Thanks to everyone who read it, who left Kudos, comments (had a blast reading every single one of them! <3) and Bookmarks. 
> 
> I didn't expect so many would like this little stupid idea I had, but I'm glad you did!
> 
> I don't know if I'll write another fic for plance anytime soon, I don't have any ideas yet. But if I get one, I will write one! Hope to see some of you there!
> 
> <3


End file.
